


A Kitty and His Lady

by Anonymous_miraculer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Deserves to Be a Protagonist Too, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrienette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, I’m crying, Ladybug’s Smirks Are the Best, Ladynoir Is Beautiful, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Is Best Character, Plagg Is a Troll (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), The Gorilla Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_miraculer/pseuds/Anonymous_miraculer
Summary: Adrien decides it’s time he took charge of the situation and discovered who Ladybug is, but little does he know what is in store for him :-#An Adrien-centered fic because my little cinnamon roll needs a hug :’( Also, Plagg is a sly little kitten, so there’s some cute Plagg content too ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 70





	1. The Playful Ladybug and Her Oblivious Kitty

“Chat Noir!”

She broke him out of his reverie. He had been imagining what he would say when she finally saw who he is. He would show her how deep his love for her was until she fell in love with him—just like he had fallen for her. He would be her gentleman, and she would be his lady. She would finally—

“You’re about to de-transform!”

“So what?”

“You know we can’t know anything about each other.”

“But I love you, Ladybug . . .”

“I already told you, there’s another guy.”

“But you aren’t in a relationship with him, right?”

“No, but I’m in love with him. He just hasn’t seen it yet.”

He wanted to slap whoever it was for being so blind and idiotic. She deserved the whole world. “What guy could be so stupid?”

She smiled playfully. “You know I can’t tell you . . .”

“I know . . . Just know that if he breaks your heart, I’ll be here for you. I’ve been in love with you since our eyes first met. Know that I will be waiting here with open arms.” He gave her a peck on the cheek and leaped away before she could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 was short and sweet, but look forward to chapter 2–it’s a doozy ;)
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think :)
> 
> Also, if you have any burning requests, let me know in the comments, and I’ll see what I can do (ᵔᴥᵔ)


	2. A Sneaky Kitty and His Clueless Owner or a Sly, Lovestruck Dork and His Unsuspecting Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Adrien compete to prove who is the sneakiest ;)
> 
> Also, in this AU, Adrien has more than one brain cell XD

“Tell me why Ladybug is toying with my feelings, Plagg. I just can’t take any more of this heartbreak,” he sobbed after creeping through his always-open window and detransforming.

“I’m sworn to secrecy, and I intend to keep it that way,” he scoffed, tossing a large piece of cheese whole down his throat. Adrien eyed him. After cleaning himself—in the feline manner—of the delicacy he had just devoured, Plagg donned his typical Cheshire grin. “I _do_ feel your pain,” he said, Adrien detecting more than a twinge of sarcasm in his voice. “But these are Ladybug’s wishes. So what if I enjoy seeing you squirm or if it’s actually one of my favorite sources of entertainment?” Plagg said, deepening his grin. “Second only to picking fights with dinosaurs and teasing my adorable sugar cube,” he laughed, just out of earshot of Adrien.

“What was that?” Adrien asked.

“Oh, nothing at all,” Plagg playfully said.

“Fine,” Adrien conceded, “if you won’t tell me, then I have no choice. I must find out her true identity, win over her civilian heart, and prove my undying love for her.”

“You know you can’t do that.”

“What’s she going to do, take away my miraculous? You know as well as I do that she needs me.”

“Fine, but for the record, this was not my idea,” Plagg scoffed.

“I already know what I’ll tell her.”

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?”

“You stole my heart that day, so long ago . . .”

“Trying to reach you is pointless when you’re like this,” Plagg said, shaking his head.

“So here I am to give you the rest of me.”

“Yuck!” Plagg shouted, also unnoticed by Adrien.

“My love for you goes well beyond the mask. I love you for you, no matter who you are. So let’s break apart this long-standing wall that separates us. Break it apart, piece by piece, because our love travels through this wall, and it will soon unite us forever.”

“You are sooooo gross,” Plagg shouted, flying to his one comfort zone: Adrien’s smelly socks. Unbeknownst to Adrien, it was the only place he could go where he could conceal his trademark grin after Adrien gushed his heart like he always did. Yes, he completely shipped those two lovestruck idiots, but he couldn’t let Adrien know that. It was for his own safety. Adrien always needed a little pessimism to—

“You know you want to see us together,” Adrien smirked, borrowing the Chat Noir cockiness of Plagg’s.

“I . . . have no idea what you’re talking about,” Plagg said, attempting to hyperventilate into the sock, his only refuge, the only safe haven masking his emotions.

“If Ladybug and I got together, you and your sugar cube, Tikki, could get together any time you wanted. You wouldn’t have to sneak away from me just to steal moments with her.”

Adrien had him there . . . He needed to do something to control the situation, and fast. He quickly regained control of his emotions and donned his trademark grin. “I think I’d prefer continuing to see you squirm,” Plagg said, and with that, he had flown away.

Adrien noticed that there was a chink in Plagg’s Cheshire grin facade. He grinned, knowing that he had found Plagg’s weak spot, and he planned on using it to convince Plagg to help him unmask his true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is so sneaky, but he’s all soft on the inside _even though he doesn’t want Adrien to know that_ :p
> 
> Hoped you liked it! I think I’ll be posting a chapter a day (I may have something special planned for a Christmas present from me to you ;))
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments, and if you have any requests, let me know, and I’ll see what I can do :)


	3. A Kitty and a Gorilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien hatches a plan to unmask Ladybug and receives advice from the most unlikely candidate ;)

“This is brilliant!” Adrien shouted the next morning, abruptly waking Plagg, who gave him the stink eye. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of this sooner.”

“What,” Plagg grouched.

“I know just how to find out who Ladybug is,” Adrien said confidently.

“And how is that,” Plagg asked, eyeing him.

“Well, I know she probably also goes to Francois Dupont High School—”

“You don’t know that!” Plagg interrupted. “She could go to any school in Paris. Who says she’s even a schoolgirl? You don’t know that she goes there,” he said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Oh, but I do! First of all, from what Alya uncovered from that textbook a while ago, she’s got to go to Francois Dupont! Ladybug never denied it, and Alya said the textbook just magically disappeared after she was saved by Ladybug.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Oh, don’t start with me, Plagg. Ladybug never denied that she went to my school after we defeated Kwami Buster. The evidence just keeps adding up,” he said, grinning with the same Chat Noir slyness, costume or no costume. “Besides, I’m willing to bet that you and Tikki sneak away from us in school just to spend time together,” he added, looking all the more devious.

Plagg scoffed, fighting to cover the guiltiness threatening to display itself on his face. “So what’s your plan, then?” he asked, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“I’m going to watch all the girls at my school very closely, and whenever another villain pops up, I’ll watch for whoever conveniently disappears.”

“If Hawkmoth akumatizes another person, shouldn’t you hurry to protect the city?!” Plagg immediately accused.

Adrien threw up his hands. “I will, I will. It’ll only make me a few minutes late to help Ladybug. Besides, she’s got this. She’ll be fine without me for just a few minutes.”

“I really can’t convince you to stop, can I?” Plagg asked, knowing it would be best just to give up the fight.

“Nope,” Adrien said. “This is the only way to woo her. I have to take my shot now, before I lose her to the other guy forever. This plan will work. You’ll see.” Adrien said. “Especially since you’ll be unknowingly helping me,” Adrien thought, his inner Chat Noir still showing itself in his sneaky grin.

“I know what you’re up to, and it’s not going to work,” Plagg said, giving him the second stink eye of the day.

“I must be pretty special to receive two of those looks in five minutes,” Adrien silently joked. “Oh, it will go on without a hitch; you’ll see,” Adrien said, winking at Plagg as he left to get ready for school.

“I don’t like this,” Plagg thought. “Well, I do like this if it means those two cute but downright clueless love birds get together,” he admitted with a laugh. “But what would my cute little sugar cube think?” Plagg asked himself. “I’d never hear the end of her berating, and Ladybug would also be disappointed,” Plagg reasoned. “Well, that is so long as she still wants to keep their identities a secret now that she’s the guardian of the miraculous. Who knows? Maybe she won’t be mad,” he supposed. “I guess I’ll just go along with his plan, feign innocence, and just watch what unfolds,” he convinced himself. He composed himself and disguised his uneasiness with his sly Cheshire grin. “What bad could come of this?” he thought.

~

“Wouldn’t it be ironic if Ladybug was one of my own classmates?” Adrien mused to himself. “I don’t know how that’d be possible, though,” he reasoned. “I think I’d notice if one of my classmates was abnormally absent or late so constantly.” His bodyguard gave him a puzzled look in the rearview mirror. Oh, that’s right. He had been having a silent conversation with himself, using the weirdest hand gestures.

“Oh, sorry, everything’s fine. I mean—as fine as they’ll be right now. I mean—I—I don’t actually know what I mean—I’m sorry,” he mumbled. The gorilla’s stare did not subside.

“I’m sorry, I’m so distracted.” The gorilla grunted, and his expression softened. “He always seems to understand me completely without uttering a word,” Adrien thought.

“Suppose,” Adrien mumbled. The gorilla’s eyebrows shot up. “Suppose you were in love with a girl, but she liked another guy. She said she loves him and can’t imagine him not being there, but you still love her from the depths of your heart.” He looked slightly stunned, but he seemed to be formulating a way to respond.

“Suppose she is very mysterious, and you don’t know much about her—but you don’t care who she is really because you truly love her, whoever she may be. Would you want to win her heart over even though she says she’s in love with someone else?” Adrien asked. His bodyguard had been listening intently and seemed to be contemplating the question. He finally grunted, nodding yes.

Adrien took that as his cue to continue with his hypothetical scenario. “Suppose she told you not to reveal anything about yourself and that she couldn’t reveal anything about herself. Would you want to go under the radar to discover who she really is so you could steal her heart just like she stole yours and prove to her how much you love her?” His bodyguard seemed to be processing the hypothetical situation. Adrien hoped he wasn’t thinking too deeply into what this could be in reality, but he needed advice, and this was his only chance.

He looked up at Adrien with the most soul-piercing stare before grunting and nodding yes. It might have been a reflection of the sun through the window, but Adrien thought he saw a tear roll down the gorilla’s cheek. “I wonder if he’s ever experienced heartbreak like this in his past. I mean, I don’t really know him all that well,” Adrien thought. He felt kinda guilty for causing such emotions, so he took that as his cue to wrap up pretty soon.

“Suppose that you were me, and I loved that mystery girl,” Adrien slowly whispered. The gorilla wiped away the tear and grunted for him to continue. “Should I pursue finding her further, or should I accept that she loves someone else and endure the eternal heartbreak?” He immediately gave him the same soul-searching stare that made Adrien worry for his secret identity, but after a few seconds of eye contact, a prolonged grunt, and two tears that trailed down his face, unstopped by the gorilla, Adrien seemed to understand what he was saying.

“Don’t give up. Chase that girl,” Adrien interpreted. “If your love for her is true, then chase her with no regrets.”

After a couple minutes of silence, Adrien plugged back into reality. “We should probably leave the driveway before Father or Nathalie grow suspicious,” he said, wiping the tears of love and heartbreak—for he couldn’t distinguish which—that he hadn’t even noticed.

The gorilla grunted and drove out after taking a few moments to also compose himself.

And just like that, everything was normal again. Adrien sighed from relief that his bodyguard didn’t query any further about the situation. He looked at his bodyguard in the rearview mirror, but he was the same stone-faced gorilla he usually was. He looked out the window, feigning watching the same route to school like every other morning, but he continued to ponder the situation. The gorilla’s advice had been helpful, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what past experiences with love and heartbreak he must have gone through to cause such emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) Adrien seems to have it all figured out, doesn’t he lol little does he know...
> 
> After Chat Blanc, the gorilla is one of the best characters—protect the little cinnamon roll Adrien ToT I wonder what kind of backstory he has...? ;)
> 
> Again, let me know what you think in the comments! If you have any requests, let me know, and I may be able to do something :)


	4. A Peacock and Her Butterfly/A Lovestruck Kitty and His Mystery Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Consider this as my Christmas gift to you :)
> 
> (Also, side note, in case there’s any confusion, this fic is set shortly after Miracle Queen)

“I need you to understand how essential you are to this family,” Gabriel said after watching Adrien leave the driveway. “I need you to understand how essential you are to me,” he reiterated. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Nathalie,” Gabriel said, holding her chin. Nathalie nodded, leaning into his touch. “I couldn’t imagine life without you,” he continued, leaning closer. “I’m so sorry for endangering you in my quest to undo the past. I know I made a promise to Emilie, but she would never want me to endanger you,” he said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“You didn’t endanger me—I chose to help you, even with all the danger,” she replied, wiping the tear from his cheek. “I chose to help you because I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you ever since I saw how devoted you are to this family,” she confessed, her eyes welling up. After a few moments, she continued, “And I think Emilie would want us to stop trying to save her by endangering others.”

“I think she would be happy to have you help fill her shoes in this family,” he said with a tearful smile.

“I know I can’t replace her,” she began, “but I would love to help fill her shoes and give you and Adrien all the love you have been longing for,” she finished, tears spilling unstopped.

Now Gabriel wiped the tears from her face. He held her head between his hands. “I think you’ll make the perfect new mother figure for Adrien,” he said, leaning his head on hers.

~

Adrien opened his door once they arrived at his school. “Thank you,” he said, “for the advice. And I’m sorry if I dug up past heartbreak,” he told his bodyguard. He grunted like normal, but Adrien could tell his expression had softened somewhat, so he took that as a good sign.

He shut the door, waving as his bodyguard drove away to return home while waiting for the school day’s end. He stood there for a moment, still slightly confused about his usually impassive bodyguard.

He finally turned around and headed in for school. It wasn’t until then that he realized that he was about to be late. He rushed to his classroom in the nick of time, remembering his goal before opening the door and walking in.

All plans left his mind when he entered the room and smelled this . . . this . . . wonderful scent.

He hadn’t smelled anything like it before. He just couldn’t get enough of it. It made him want to do nothing but close his eyes and drink it in for the rest of his life.

It wasn’t until a few moments later that he reconnected with this world and realized his best friend Nino had been trying to talk to him.

“Bro! Earth to my dude! What up, man?”

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”

“Dude, I’ve been trying to reach you for a solid thirty seconds. What is up with you today?”

He was barely able to utter an automated “nothing” before beginning to drift into his reverie again.

No, he needed to focus. He couldn’t give up on his plan, and the first step would be coming soon. But he just had to know what that scent was. It smelled like beautiful cherry blossoms growing in a field of fragrant roses.

“Ok, seriously, time to focus,” he silently told himself.

“Hey, do you smell anything?” he asked his best friend, their teacher’s talking turning into quiet droning as they both zoned out of her lesson.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, flowers or something...?”

“No, dude, I don’t smell anything like that. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” But he was not fine. He had to know where it was coming from.

~

By lunchtime, he had forgotten all about his supposedly foolproof plan. The dreamy aroma had kept him from being able to pay attention in any of his classes, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to know where the scent was coming from. It had only grown stronger throughout the day. It was driving him mad not knowing what it was.

“Do you smell anything?” he asked Alya when they had all sat down.

“No, why?”

“Are you sure you don’t smell anything? Like flowers or something?”

“I’m sure I don’t.”

He would normally have felt upset that no one else could smell it, but not now. He felt like the scent was just for him and for no one else.

He continued to drink it in, still trying to find out where it was coming from.

That was when it suddenly clicked.

His friend Marinette walked over and sat down beside Alya. Marinette had always been beautiful, but today, she was simply stunning. She was truly gorgeous. She had let down her hair from the usual pigtails and teased it until it was just right. She looked like a goddess. She was a goddess.

He didn’t need his Chat Noir super-smeller to tell that she was the one he’d been smelling all day. She was just so . . . so . . . irresistible.

“H-hey Marinette, you are how—I mean—how are you?” He didn’t know why he was stumbling over his words.

That was a lie. He did know why he was stumbling over his words. She was just so bewitching. If he wasn’t careful, he would lose himself in her crystal blue eyes.

“I’m doing well,” she replied, with a smile.

After a few moments of silence, he realized they were all giving him a weird look.

“Adrien, are you ok?” Nino asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m wonderful.”

“You don’t look so good,” Nino said.

He hadn’t realized he’d been staring at Marinette. He looked like he was drunk.

What the hay? He was drunk. Drunk on her. He just wanted to hug her and never let go. “Get a grip, Adrien!” he told himself. “I’m sorry, I’ve been out of it today.” He looked over at Marinette. “Hey, I-I like the new hairstyle. It looks st-stunning,” he stammered.

“Thanks! I thought it was time for a change.”

Man, he loved that girl.

Suddenly, they heard screams coming from the other side of the cafeteria. Someone had been akumatized, and they were wreaking havoc on Paris’s streets outside the cafeteria windows.

There was no time. He had to transform. He rushed to the bathroom so he wouldn’t be seen. He hated to tear himself away from Marinette, but the only thought on his mind now was protecting Marinette from harm. He’d forgotten all about his goal, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t spend a moment without thinking about how gorgeous she was. He tried to tell himself that it was ok that he had to leave to defeat the villain because he would get to see Ladybug again, but that didn’t excite him as much as the prospect of seeing Marinette again afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So much tea is about to be spilled... ;)
> 
> There will be much more ooey gooey fluffy cheese between our protagonist and the love of his life ;3
> 
> Just like always, let me know in the comments what you think, and if you have any requests, let me know :)


	5. A Lady and Her Devoted Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of role reversal with Gabriel and Nathalie ;)

“Ring!” the customer-announcing bell rang throughout the building of Les Fleur Flower shop. Aster, the owner, came rushing to the counter. “Les Fleur Flower Shop, what can I help you with—”

“Your rent money is two weeks overdue!” the unannounced visitor accused.

“I know, I’m working on it! I’ll have it to you by the end of the week,” Aster promised.

“The end of the week?! No, you’ll be out of here by the end of the week! I’m kicking you out. You’ve been late on your payments for months now, and I won’t tolerate it any longer. Get all of your stuff out of here by closing time Friday, or I’ll press charges.”  
She didn’t realize that this was her only hope of sustaining herself. She’d long moved out of her apartment and called the air mattress in her office her only bed. The shop was her only source of income.

“If I could just—”

“No, enough! I don’t want any more excuses. Get out of here by Friday,” and with that, the visitor was gone just as abruptly as she’d come.

~  
“Can there really be any happy endings for us after all this time?” Gabriel asked.

Nathalie cupped his chin, making him look at her. “Giving up on Emilie wouldn’t be the end of your story. It would be the beginning of our story—as a family. You, me, and Adrien.”

“But I made a promise to her . . .”

“Emilie would want it this way. I can’t make things back the way they were, but I can at least try to make you happy again,” Nathalie said, bridging the gap between them and laying his head on her chest. “She wouldn’t want you endangering innocent people,” she continued, caressing his hair.

“I know . . . I just want to make us all a happy family again,” he whispered into her embrace.

She stared down at him in silence. Oh, how she loved that man. He really would do anything for his family.

His brooch gleamed, and he gasped, pulling away from her for a moment. “I want to try one last time . . . to see if I can save her.”

She looked him in the eyes. That look of utter desperation and sorrow always got her. “Ok, fine, but if you fail,” she began.  
“  
I’ll quit for good,” he finished her sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! There will be more to come :3
> 
> As always, let me know in the comments what you think, and let me know if you have any requests, and I may be able to help you :)


	6. A Ladybug and Her Drunk Kitty

Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived at the scene almost simultaneously.

“Hey there, M’lady. I don’t think this villain is feline good—” he stopped dead in his tracks, unable to finish his sentence.  
He felt as if his soul had left his body. He couldn’t believe it. How had he been so blind?!

_He smelled the same scent he’d been smelling all day_.

So… Marinette is Ladybug?!

“Whoa!” He landed on the ground, with Marinette—um—Ladybug on top of him. If she had not pushed him out of the way, he would have been crushed by the car—now lying in ruins. He hadn’t even realized that the villain had seen them and was throwing a car at them.

“Chaton! Pay attention! That can wait until after we defeat the villain!” The corner of her lip curled upwards into a smirk. Was she teasing him? And what was with this new nickname? He loved it. His Bugaboo had come up with a name as perfect as his nickname for her.

She lifted herself off of him—much to his displeasure. He would have stayed there hugging her for eternity if he could.

Chat Noir got up and tried to focus on the villain. She appeared to be a giant flowery nymph made of at least a thousand miniature nymph replicas. Atop the giant nymph was a single nymph that seemed to be commanding the charge.  
“Ladybug, Chat Noir, if you don’t give me your miraculous, my magic flowers will overrun Paris!” she shouted. “Nymphs, disperse!” she commanded. The thousand or so nymphs broke formation and spread out across the city. She had successfully hidden herself among her nymph clones, and her flowers were covering the city—and fast.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug shouted. He broke out of his dreamy state, opening his eyes and stopping smelling her scent for a moment. “The akuma has got to be in her flower wreath. It’s the only item on her that glowed when she commanded her nymph army.”

“Chat Noir, focus!” He didn’t realize he’d gone back to his intoxicated state. He snapped back to reality and tried to focus on her words.

“What’s your plan, M’lady?” he asked.

“We need her to get into her formation again. She has to stay on top of her army to remain in control of them when they’re in formation. I’ll find a way to anger her until she gets her nymphs into formation again, and you can sneak up behind her and cataclysm her flower wreath.”

“Yeah, yeah, got it,” he said, trying his hardest to keep from returning to his intoxicated trance.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug shouted. A pair of garden shears appeared. Ladybug instantly launched herself onto the rooftops to get a better glance around the city. Chat Noir followed close behind. “I’ve got it,” she suddenly said before swinging away.

“Man, how I love that girl,” he said, his mind threatening to surrender to the stupor once again, but he knew he couldn’t. He dashed away to get into position, but he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to his newfound discovery.

~

Chat Noir could hardly keep his eyes off Marinette—er—Buginette—er—Ladybug. She was just so bug-uiling. He just couldn’t help it. He almost missed his cue. He was just so distracted by . . . her, amazing her.

“Cataclysm!” he shouted as he launched himself onto the nymph tower. Thankfully, he still caught the villain by surprise and was able to destroy her flower wreath before she had the chance to react. Ladybug silently captured and purified the akuma, smirking. She obviously knew why he was so distracted, but she was still toying with him.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she shouted. Her magical ladybugs began swirling around the city, repairing all the damage done by the villain. It reminded Chat Noir of their first fight as heroes, the day he had fallen in love with her. It was truly amazing. _She_ was truly amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two are so adorable ^.^ Also, Ladybug is so deceptive, and it’s so fun to watch her toy with her kitty ;)
> 
> This chapter ended before all the ooey gooey cute stuff, so look forward to tomorrow—I’m sure it’ll be everything you’ve been waiting for in this fic :3
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments! Two more chapters to go :)


	7. A Lady and Her Gentleman

The window to Gabriel’s lair slowly closed. Hawkmoth stood there in the darkness for a moment. Finally, he turned around. “Dark wings, fall,” he whispered, releasing Nooroo and detransforming. He walked over to Nathalie and pulled her into his embrace. “After all this time, I’m finally giving up on my promise. I’m sure Emilie would have wanted it this way. I’m so glad fixing the miraculous allowed you to fully recover. I guess she was just too far gone,” he whispered as a single tear slowly trailed down his cheek.

“We’re doing the right thing, Gabriel,” she replied.

“I know . . .” He wrapped his arms more tightly around her. Both were silent for a moment.

Finally, he broke the silence. “I love you, Nathalie,” he cried, losing control of himself as he sobbed into her firm embrace.  
“I love you too, Gabriel.” She laid her head on his, providing him strength. “All will be fine, Gabriel. We can be a happy family once more.” She kissed the top of his head.

They stayed just like that, Gabriel hugging her weakly while Nathalie kept her firm embrace, allowing him to draw from her strength.

~

Chat Noir faced her and leaned in. “So you’re the charming Buginette.”

She giggled, the smirk still plastered to her face. Gosh, he loved her laugh. She was so beautiful.

She grew serious. “Mon Chaton,” she whispered. He bit his lip. He couldn’t believe that, after all the waiting, he finally knew who she was.

“I love you just the way you are, mask or no mask,” he whispered. She smiled. He wrapped his arms around her back and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and met him halfway.

Chat Noir was stunned but ecstatic. At first, it was a soft kiss. But Chat Noir held her closer and kissed her deeper. He was so passionate after waiting for this moment for so long. He could almost hear the fireworks that were his emotions. He didn’t want the kiss to end.

Finally, they broke the kiss. He stared her in the eye. “I love you, Bugaboo.”

“Mon Chaton, I’m so glad you passed the test,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Test? What test?” he asked.

“I wanted you to fall in love with the other side of me too so I could see that your feelings were genuine.”

“Wait a second, you mean you knew my identity?”

She leaned in and stared at him with mischief in her eye. “Silly kitty, of course I knew,” she giggled.

He held her chin. “You’re my Bugaboo.”

She smiled playfully, leaning hear head on his chest, listening to his purring. “And you’re Mon Chaton.”

“Spots off,” Ladybug whispered.

“Claws in,” Chat Noir whispered, taking her cue and wrapping his arms around _his_ Marinette.

“Sugar cube!” Plagg cried, unheeded by the embracing pair. Tikki ruffled her nose just like her owner always did.

“Stinky sock!” Tikki cried after a moment of silence. They both looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Plagg bridged the distance between the two, hugging her.

“After all this time, we don’t have to sneak away to be with each other,” Plagg exclaimed.

“Yes, Plagg, the wait is finally over; our owners can be together, and so can we,” Tikki whispered into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked all the adorable shipping! I think the Plikki dynamic is adorable, but they’re still playful with each other, even after they get together like now. And don’t get me started on Ladynoir—plus an in-charge, strong Ladybug for her Kitty is so adorable ;3
> 
> There will be one more chapter for closure, so don’t think this is the end—even though they were soooo cute in this chapter :3
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think! The final chapter will come soon ;)


	8. A Kitty and His Lady

_**~one year later~** _

Adrien laughed, pulling Marinette closer into his embrace. He loved her so much, and she never ceased to amaze him. Now, she had made her first cat pun, and he didn’t know that he could love her any more than he already did. The past year had been a rollercoaster of change, but it was all for the better. Hawkmoth had mysteriously stopped akumatizing people after that last villain, presumably giving up on his wish. Ladybug had mysteriously happened upon both the butterfly and peacock miraculouses while on patrol a month after Hawkmoth had stopped akumatizing people, but she couldn’t find anyone around her who could have placed them at her side.

Adrien’s Father had opened up more and finally confessed to him that he was in love with Nathalie. Adrien was his Father’s wingman from then on out, and he coached him until he finally proposed to her just two weeks ago. The wedding was still in the planning stage, but it looked beautiful.

Shortly after the proposal, the gorilla resigned for unknown reasons, but Adrien managed to sneak a peak of an old photograph in his box of belongings he’d packed. It was a photo of a beautiful woman in front of the Eiffel tower. Even though he never saw him again, he was pretty sure that the gorilla had found his true love from his past.

As for his relationship with Marinette, they had to keep it under wraps for safety reasons. For a time, they maintained closeness through winks and suppressed giggles in school, and Chat Noir spent every free moment with Marinette on her balcony to avoid suspicions and rumors. But a few months after Hawkmoth had given up, they decided to make their relationship public.

Marinette’s parents were ecstatic of course, and Adrien’s father and Nathalie had actually been very supportive. Sure, Marinette’s school rivals were jealous, but eventually, everything calmed down to a new normal.

Adrien was excited for their future together. They had already planned their life together once they graduate. Adrien would propose to her on the graduation stage—though Marinette didn’t know that part—and they’d find a place to move into together. Adrien would become a professional model for Marinette’s growingly popular fashion designs. They’d be a happy couple for awhile. They’d have three kids and a hamster, and they’ll name it—

_~Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a little happy ending to this AU :) They’re just so cute together! <3 I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you thought! If you have any other fic requests for me, email me at anonymous-miraculer@outlook.com :)
> 
> And btw I wrote another fic—you should go check it out ;)


End file.
